List of TV Actors
The following are a list of actors that have been a part of the Main or Recurring cast in a Fanfic Channel and ASM Network series. AdrianPasdar.jpg|Adrian Pasdar|link=Adrian Pasdar AjaNaomiKing.jpg|Aja Naomi King|link=Aja Naomi King AlexGonzaga.jpg|Alex Gonzaga|link=Alex Gonzaga AlexanderLudwig.jpg|Alexander Ludwig|link=Alexander Ludwig AlisonBrie.jpg|Alison Brie|link=Alison Brie AlyciaDebnamCarey.jpg|Alycia Debnam-Carey|link=Alycia Debnam-Carey AlysonStoner.jpg|Alyson Stoner|link=Alyson Stoner AndyMilder.jpg|Andy Milder|link=Andy Milder AngelLocsin.jpg|Angel Locsin|link=Angel Locsin AnjoDamiles.jpg|Anjo Damiles|link=Anjo Damiles AnnaSophiaRobb.jpg|AnnaSophia Robb|link=AnnaSophia Robb AramisKnight.jpg|Aramis Knight|link=Aramis Knight ArdenCho.jpg|Arden Cho|link=Arden Cho ArielWinter.jpg|Ariel Winter|link=Ariel Winter AshleighBrewer.jpg|Ashleigh Brewer|link=Ashleigh Brewer AustinMahone.jpg|Austin Mahone|link=Austin Mahone AustinNorth.jpg|Austin North|link=Austin North BellaThorne.jpg|Bella Thorne|link=Bella Thorne BillyUnger.jpg|Billy Unger|link=Billy Unger BradleyJames.jpg|Bradley James|link=Bradley James BradleyStevenPerry.jpg|Bradley Steven Perry|link=Bradley Steven Perry BrettDier.jpg|Brett Dier|link=Brett Dier BrianHallisay.jpg|Brian Hallisay|link=Brian Hallisay CallanMcAuliffe.jpg|Callan McAuliffe|link=Callan McAuliffe CalumWorthy.jpg|Calum Worthy|link=Calum Worthy CameronBoyce.jpg|Cameron Boyce|link=Cameron Boyce CarsonBoatman.jpg|Carson Boatman|link=Carson Boatman CharlieDePew.jpg|Charlie DePew|link=Charlie DePew ChristianAntidormi.jpg|Christian Antidormi|link=Christian Antidormi ChristinaMasterson.jpg|Christina Masterson|link=Christina Masterson ChristopherSean.jpg|Christopher Sean|link=Christopher Sean CiaraHanna.jpg|Ciara Hanna|link=Ciara Hanna CodyChristian.jpg|Cody Christian|link=Cody Christian ColtonHaynes.jpg|Colton Haynes|link=Colton Haynes ColtonTran.jpg|Colton Tran|link=Colton Tran ConnorJessup.jpg|Connor Jessup|link=Connor Jessup DanielPadilla.jpg|Daniel Padilla|link=Daniel Padilla DantePalminteri.jpg|Dante Palminteri|link=Dante Palminteri DarenKagasoff.jpg|Daren Kagasoff|link=Daren Kagasoff DavidWitts.jpg|David Witts|link=David Witts DiannaAgron.jpg|Dianna Agron|link=Dianna Agron DoveCameron.jpg|Dove Cameron|link=Dove Cameron DylanO'Brien.jpg|Dylan O'Brien|link=Dylan O'Brien DylanSprayberry.jpg|Dylan Sprayberry|link=Dylan Sprayberry EddieKayeThomas.jpg|Eddie Kaye Thomas|link=Eddie Kaye Thomas ElisabethRohm.jpg|Elisabeth Röhm|link=Elisabeth Rohm ElisseJoson.jpg|Elisse Joson|link=Elisse Joson EmilieDeRavin.jpg|Emilie De Ravin|link=Emilie De Ravin EmilyWickersham.jpg|Emily Wickersham|link=Emily Wickersham EmmaStone.jpg|Emma Stone|link=Emma Stone EricUnger.jpg|Eric Unger|link=Eric Unger EthanDolan.jpg|Ethan Dolan|link=Ethan Dolan EugeneSimon.jpg|Eugene Simon|link=Eugene Simon FeliciaDay.jpg|Felicia Day|link=Felicia Day FreyaMavor.jpg|Freya Mavor|link=Freya Mavor GarrettBackstrom.jpg|Garrett Backstrom|link=Garrett Backstrom GavinMacIntosh.jpg|Gavin MacIntosh|link=Gavin MacIntosh GlennMcCuen.jpg|Glenn McCuen|link=Glenn McCuen GracieDzienny.jpg|Gracie Dzienny|link=Gracie Dzienny GraysonDolan.jpg|Grayson Dolan|link=Grayson Dolan GreerGrammer.jpg|Greer Grammer|link=Greer Grammer GreggSulkin.jpg|Gregg Sulkin|link=Gregg Sulkin HaJiwon.jpg|Ha Ji-won|link=Ha Ji-won HollandRoden.jpg|Holland Roden|link=Holland Roden IanNelson.jpg|Ian Nelson|link=Ian Nelson IndiaEisley.jpg|India Eisley|link=India Eisley IngridDelaPaz.jpg|Ingrid Dela Paz|link=Ingrid Dela Paz JackGriffo.jpg|Jack Griffo|link=Jack Griffo JakeTAustin.jpg|Jake T. Austin|link=Jake T. Austin JamesGaisford.jpg|James Gaisford|link=James Gaisford JanellaSalvador.jpg|Janella Salvador|link=Janella Salvador JDPardo.jpg|JD Pardo|link=JD Pardo JeanLucBilodeau.jpg|Jean-Luc Bilodeau|link=Jean-Luc Bilodeau JeanneTripplehorn.jpg|Jeanne Tripplehorn|link=Jeanne Tripplehorn JensenAckles.jpg|Jensen Ackles|link=Jensen Ackles JeremyBecerra.jpg|Jeremy Becerra|link=Jeremy Becerra JesseMetcalfe.jpg|Jesse Metcalfe|link=Jesse Metcalfe JimmyDeshler.jpg|Jimmy Deshler|link=Jimmy Deshler JolieVanier.jpg|Jolie Vanier|link=Jolie Vanier JonathanWhitesell.jpg|Jonathan Whitesell|link=Jonathan Whitesell JosephMarco.jpg|Joseph Marco|link=Joseph Marco JuliaCampbell.jpg|Julia Campbell|link=Julia Campbell JulieBenz.jpg|Julie Benz|link=Julie Benz JulieBowen.jpg|Julie Bowen|link=Julie Bowen KarlYune.jpg|Karl Yune|link=Karl Yune KatherineMcNamara.jpg|Katherine McNamara|link=Katherine McNamara KathrynBernardo.jpg|Kathryn Bernardo|link=Kathryn Bernardo KathrynPrescott.jpg|Kathryn Prescott|link=Kathryn Prescott KatyPerry.jpg|Katy Perry|link=Katy Perry KeeganAllen.jpg|Keegan Allen|link=Keegan Allen KerrisDorsey.jpg|Kerris Dorsey|link=Kerris Dorsey KiHongLee.jpg|Ki Hong Lee|link=Ki Hong Lee KristinKreuk.jpg|Kristin Kreuk|link=Kristin Kreuk KymWhitley.jpg|Kym Whitley|link=Kym Whitley LauraLinney.jpg|Laura Linney|link=Laura Linney LauraMarano.jpg|Laura Marano|link=Laura Marano LeeTergesen.jpg|Lee Tergesen|link=Lee Tergesen LindenAshby.jpg|Linden Ashby|link=Linden Ashby LucienLaviscount.jpg|Lucien Laviscount|link=Lucien Laviscount LucyHale.jpg|Lucy Hale|link=Lucy Hale LukeBenward.jpg|Luke Benward|link=Luke Benward LukeBilyk.jpg|Luke Bilyk|link=Luke Bilyk LyndsyFonseca.jpg|Lyndsy Fonseca|link=Lyndsy Fonseca MaleseJow.jpg|Malese Jow|link=Malese Jow MariaBello.jpg|Maria Bello|link=Maria Bello MarkLuz.jpg|Mark Luz|link=Mark Luz MaryMouser.jpg|Mary Mouser|link=Mary Mouser MelissaBenoist.jpg|Melissa Benoist|link=Melissa Benoist MiaTalerico.jpg|Mia Talerico|link=Mia Talerico MindySterling.jpg|Mindy Sterling|link=Mindy Sterling MorganObenreder.jpg|Morgan Obenreder|link=Morgan Obenreder NickRobinson.jpg|Nick Robinson|link=Nick Robinson NicoGreetham.jpg|Nico Greetham|link=Nico Greetham NicoJoshuaEscober.jpg|Nico Joshua Escober|link=Nico Joshua Escober NinaDobrev.jpg|Nina Dobrev|link=Nina Dobrev NoahCentineo.jpg|Noah Centineo|link=Noah Centineo NolanGerardFunk.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk|link=Nolan Gerard Funk ParkerYoung.jpg|Parker Young|link=Parker Young PatrickSugui.jpg|Patrick Sugui|link=Patrick Sugui PeterAdrianSudarso.jpg|Peter Adrian Sudarso|link=Peter Adrian Sudarso PeytonList.jpg|Peyton List|link=Peyton List PietroBoselli.jpg|Pietro Boselli|link=Pietro Boselli PiperCurda.jpg|Piper Curda|link=Piper Curda RahartAdams.jpg|Rahart Adams|link=Rahart Adams RainiRodriguez.jpg|Raini Rodriguez|link=Raini Rodriguez RebeccaMader.jpg|Rebecca Mader|link=Rebecca Mader ReggieLee.jpg|Reggie Lee|link=Reggie Lee ReneeOlstead.jpg|Renee Olstead|link=Renee Olstead RobbieAmell.jpg|Robbie Amell|link=Robbie Amell RossLynch.jpg|Ross Lynch|link=Ross Lynch RyanGuzman.jpg|Ryan Guzman|link=Ryan Guzman RyanPotter.jpg|Ryan Potter|link=Ryan Potter RyanSill.jpg|Ryan Sill|link=Ryan Sill SabrinaCarpenter.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter|link=Sabrina Carpenter SamGittins.jpg|Sam Gittins|link=Sam Gittins SamPage.jpg|Sam Page|link=Sam Page SarahDrew.jpg|Sarah Drew|link=Sarah Drew SeanFaris.jpg|Sean Faris|link=Sean Faris ShayMitchell.jpg|Shay Mitchell|link=Shay Mitchell SofiaAndres.jpg|Sofia Andres|link=Sofia Andres SofiaBlackDElia.jpg|Sofia Black D'Elia|link=Sofia Black D'Elia SophieCookson.jpg|Sophie Cookson|link=Sophie Cookson SpencerBoldman.jpg|Spencer Boldman|link=Spencer Boldman StefanieScott.jpg|Stefanie Scott|link=Stefanie Scott StephenAmell.jpg|Stephen Amell|link=Stephen Amell StevenRMcQueen.jpg|Steven R. McQueen|link=Steven R. McQueen SusannaThompson.jpg|Susanna Thompson|link=Susanna Thompson TaronEgerton.jpg|Taron Egerton|link=Taron Egerton ThomasDoherty.jpg|Thomas Doherty|link=Thomas Doherty TylerPosey.jpg|Tyler Posey|link=Tyler Posey TylerShaw.jpg|Tyler Shaw|link=Tyler Shaw UriahShelton.jpg|Uriah Shelton|link=Uriah Shelton VanessaMarano.jpg|Vanessa Marano|link=Vanessa Marano VictoriaMoroles.jpg|Victoria Moroles|link=Victoria Moroles VincentZhao.jpg|Vincent Zhao|link=Vincent Zhao WilliamShewfelt.jpg|William Shewfelt|link=William Shewfelt YoshiSudarso.jpg|Yoshi Sudarso|link=Yoshi Sudarso ZoeyDeutch.jpg|Zoey Deutch|link=Zoey Deutch